creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:USMC Lance
In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 01:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kill1mes page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban The N word is never acceptable, in any form. Kbai In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 01:38, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Look, I talked to you, and an admin talked to you. We don't ban because it's fun, we do it because people break the rules we set down for the communtity. Now, could you wait out your ban and stop trying to get out under the guise of innocence? In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 02:26, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban Gee, thanks Captain Obvious, I had no idea! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Also around eight chat offense. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 22:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ☠Sanguinante Primo☠ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 06:02, December 30, 2013 (UTC)